


Awkward...

by coolcoolbro



Series: The Second Life of Simon and Kieren [4]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: And Simon is not doing anything to make it less awkward, Awkward as fuck, Except your son is a gay zombie, F/M, M/M, Your average family during and average day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcoolbro/pseuds/coolcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my homemade prompt list (Embarrassed)<br/>For weeks now, Kieren and Sue have been arguing.<br/>Kieren believes that because he is dead, he doesn't need to come down for breakfast.<br/>Sue does not and wakes him up when he disobeys...<br/>So like every other day, Kieren has the blankets pulled off him...<br/>Except this time Simon had slept over...<br/>Awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The poor bastards who have had to go through something like this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+poor+bastards+who+have+had+to+go+through+something+like+this), [and their parents too](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+their+parents+too).



> This does contain a bit of swearing and can be quite crude.  
> But come on, if your parents walked into your room to find you naked with another guy, you'd have a few choice words...

Another dreary Monday morning and it starts the same way.

The Walkers all wake up, first Sue, then Jem, then Steve and lastly Kieren.

Sunday night however, Simon had slept over, which meant Kieren would not be getting up for another 30 minutes. It would have been an hour more, except Sue had gone to Kieren’s room after several attempts of shouting at them to come downstairs for breakfast.

For several weeks, this argument had been going on, Kieren stating that because he was now dead, he could not eat, therefore he should be allowed to lie in and Sue saying that he should not miss out on “Quality Family Time”. Kieren could not see how watching Jem and Steve stuff their faces, whilst his mother nagged them on proper table manners was “Quality Family Time”, so he disobeyed every week. Sue would first knock nicely, then call him from downstairs several times before coming in, switching the lights on, opening the curtains and pulling the blankets off.

Except last night Simon slept over.

So when Sue pulled the blanket off this time, what she found was the two of them naked in a tangle of limbs.

Kieren yelped, “OH MY GOD MUM!”

“NO! KIEREN DON’T TURN ARO- Oh gosh…”

“What’s wro- oh…”

Oh great. Now his dad now knows that the groaning was not the badly put up shelf buckling under too much weight, but actually came from Simon as he **_fucked Kieren up the arse_**. Kieren gulped, Kieren’s parents stared _and Simon simply lay there nonchalant as if your sort-of-in-laws walking in on you and their son was a completely normal occurrence._

As if that wasn’t weird enough, cackling could now be heard from Jem who had pushed past the doorway to see what the fuss is about.

And so that was how Kieren won the argument, and no longer has to get up for breakfast. 


End file.
